


pastel blues and leather jackets(even if it’s just for the aesthetic)

by jeonghoism



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Boy Han Jisung | Han, Boys in Skirts, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Dick Jokes, Dorks in Love, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Language, Opposites Attract, Self-Indulgent, Soft Yang Jeongin | I.N, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, feeding the jeongsung tag, he just has a big mouth, jeongin snake agenda, theres like one, where is the “i wrote this instead of studying for my finals” tag, which is why it’s teen rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonghoism/pseuds/jeonghoism
Summary: jeongin finds out that despite jisung’s huge taste in black and leather, he is the biggest dork in the world.in the most unconventional way possible.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	pastel blues and leather jackets(even if it’s just for the aesthetic)

**Author's Note:**

> I CALLED JEONGIN A SNAKE IN THE TAGS BUT I REALLY DO MEAN HE HAS A BIG MOUTH AS IN IT CAN S T R E T C H I DONT MEAN IT IN A BAD WAY I LOVE HIM.
> 
> once again i am here to ask you to ignore mistakes i finished this after sleeping for 4 hours

Jisung and Jeongin were enigmas.

Jisung was nothing but soft. Soft cheeks, soft and small hands, soft blond hair and soft, wide eyes. But his style was anything but soft. Black and sleek, leather and belts, black and white striped turtlenecks and graphic band t-shirts. Maybe that’s why he paired with Jeongin well, who was nothing but sharp edges with sharp eyes, cheekbones, and jawline, but loved nothing more but pastel pinks and yellows, fluffy sweaters and large cardigans. They contrasted but the saying does go “opposites attract” and they did, like magnets from opposite poles.

It took them almost half a year of dancing around each other, meeting each other through Chan who was forming a band. It was like watching two worlds collide, Jisung with his black leather jacket and matching platform sneakers and Jeongin with his cream colored cardigan and fingers wrapped in sweater paws. As if this was a game to see how much they can differ, Jisung spat harsh and fast raps while Jeongin sang soft melodies. Chan thought this arrangement wasn’t going to work out, that they would fight and conflict, but he was so wrong the moment he walked into the studio and saw Jeongin screeching to get away from Jisung, who wanted nothing more than to kiss his face.

It was almost 6 months in when they finally set their first date, Minho intervening after he witnessed him cuddling on the studio’s huge bean bags for the fifth time that week alone. He planned everything for them and tricked them into agreeing after he asked the question too fast and the two of them said “yes?” despite not knowing what he said. Thank the lord(Minho) for finally setting these two buffoons together. They were just going to Mcdonalds for dinner because they’re simple people who have 5 dollars in their wallet cummunitively and ride around the city at night.

_ I’ll pick you up on my bike.  _ Jisung had texted him, and Jeongin couldn’t help but imagine wrapping his arms around Jisung’s small waist as they drive off into the stars on his probably sleek black motorcycle. Like they were in a super cliche kdrama and they were the homosexual couple that gets their own sequel because the audience liked them better than the main couple. 

So when Jeongin was expecting to be welcomed by the low rumble of an engine but instead heard the ringing of a bicycle bell, he then understood what people meant by whiplash. 

There Jisung was, dressed in his signature leather jacket but this time with ankle combat boots, sitting on a RED bicycle. Not black, but it looked well-maintained as it reflected the white streetlights. Jisung was looking down at his phone, thumb scrolling to refresh his dead Twitter timeline for entertainment. He was shocked, but not disappointed. The bike makes Jisung more attainable, turning him from a grungy boy who breathed Hot Topic, but a dork who likes the color black and fancy jackets. 

Jeongin still teases him for it though.

“Nice bike.” He grins when he jogs up to Jisung. Jisung looks up and gives him a once over, catching Jeongin’s pink, pleated skirt, the end brushing against his knees. Jisung flushes and looks away.

“I know you were probably expecting a big bad motorcycle, but this is what I have.” He mutters and Jeongin giggles before settling himself on the bike's wire seat on the back wheel, glad he brought his little backpack rather than his usual shoulder bag. He wraps his arms around Jisung’s waist and presses his cheek against his shoulder.

“I’m not gonna lie and say I wasn’t, but I like this better. Feels more like you.” He hums and Jisung’s embarrassed pout became Jeongin’s favorite heart-shaped smile. 

“Thank god, I love this thing but it made me lose so many dates because people like my bad boy aesthetic.” He gets his feet on the pedals, the soles of the combat boots looking particularly funny against them. Jeongin hooks his own feet on the bearings on the back wheels.

“Their loss, but good thing because now you’re all mine.” Jeongin whispers and Jisung’s ears turn bright red as he mumbles words Jeongin can’t hear. They go off and out Jeongin’s area, down the street to the nearby Mcdonalds. Jisung parks his bike and they stroll in, ordering their burgers, nuggets, and drinks, sharing a large carton of fries. Jisung gets winded watching Jeongin eat a third of a Big Mac in one bite. 

“You have a big mouth.”

Jeongin smirks as he takes another bite. He winks.

“Sure do.”

Jisung flares up again and shoves a nugget in his mouth.

“Whatever, you just reminded me of a snake.” Jisung mumbles and Jeongin hums as he polishes off his burger.

“Snakes are cool.” He plucks a fry from the carton and Jisung lights up like a lightbulb.

“Yeah they are, did you know that-” Turns out Jisung likes National Geographic and reptiles because he was spitting out fact after fact, something Jeongin found way too endearing for a guy talking about the shedding and molting of snakes in vivid detail.

“Reticulated pythons can swallow up to ¼ of its length and up to its own weight!”

“Hot.”

Jisung throws a french fry at Jeongin, which Jeongin catches in his mouth, all too smug. Jisung blinks at him for a couple beats.

“Don’t sully the integrity of pythons!”

“This started off as a dick joke, and I intend it to end with one too.”

Jisung let out an indignant huff to appear annoyed but his facade fell immediately as he went into a fit of giggles. Jeongin smiled wide and they finished their meal quickly. Jeongin was a little too excited to hop back on the bike with Jisung, but so was Jisung apparently because he suddenly declared a race to the bike, leading the two of them to sprint. Jeongin won by a landslide, over taking Jisung’s shorter legs.

Jisung pouted and crossed his arms when he walked up to his bike, Jeongin standing beside it with his stupidly cute, but smug grin.

“That wasn’t fair, you have way more leg than me!” Jisung made a show of gesturing wildly at Jeongin’s legs, leading him to catch sight of the tennis skirt again and his face blooming a matching pink. Jeongin laughs and reaches for his outstretched hand, catching his wide eyes, sparkling under the moonlight. Jisung’s breath catches a bit, the moon shining on Jeongin’s black hair, creating a halo of silver light. 

“You’re the one who prompted the race, and you were ahead of me when you started it.” Jeongin teased gently and Jisung bit his lip.

“I don’t think I said this but you’re so pretty.” Jisung didn’t add a ‘today’ because Jeongin always looks pretty to him, even when he woke him up at 3am to FaceTime him because he couldn’t sleep. Jeongin looked like he was attacked by a raccoon when he picked up the phone, only illuminated by the yellow light of his lamp. He had been frowning and his eyes could barely stay open, and Jisung felt bad for waking him. But when Jeongin saw his face on the other side of the screen and lit up, brighter than any sun, Jisung felt his heart stop and take a second to bloom.

Jeongin was shocked for a second before lighting up like that disgustingly early morning, Jisung feeling the flowers of his heart opening up again.

“Thank you, you’re quite handsome yourself.” He said, brushing his fingers through Jisung’s styled hair, brushed back at the sides and brushed off his forehead. Jisung smiles shyly, but it's still wide and heart-shaped and it compels Jeongin to lean down a little due to the height difference, planting the smallest kiss under Jisung’s eye. Jisung freezes for that fleeting moment, and melts a little when he pulls away. 

With a spur of confidence, Jisung smirks.

“Not one on the lips?” He teases, pushing his face into Jeongin’s, who doesn’t falter at all, and Jisung deters a little.

“Depending on how well you do tonight.” Jeongin throws back, running his hands over Jisung’s shoulders, fingers brushing against the studs of his jacket. Jisung yelps, jumping away to unhook his bike from the stand, leaving Jeongin to watch with a teasing, but fond glint in his eyes. He jumps on, sputtering for Jeongin to do the same, and the younger does, going in to lean on Jisung’s back and to hug his waist firmly. The ride starts off shaky and they almost fall over, but Jisung rides with vigor and they’re off once again. 

The night wind was cool against Jeongin’s cheek, the air a little damp from the mid-spring dew. The ride was leisure and Jeongin thinks to himself that he prefers this over a motorbike ride as he enjoys the sights they pass by. Jeongin thinks to himself that he could do this forever, rethinking his previous motorbike fantasies and morphing them to bike dates with Jisung, even going as far as thinking about investing into those dorky two seater bikes but as he burrows himself deeper into Jisung’s warmth, he thinks he might like this better.

He thinks.  _ Yeah, I feel like I really can do this forever. _

-

Forever turns out to be not that long.

A couple minutes in their little journey around the city, they catch sight of the convenience store Changbin worked at. They were in a band, but the band was an on and off thing, since a lot of them still had school to keep up with so they members had to work other jobs to pay for things the band couldn’t. Changbin, for example, worked at a 24/7 convenience store and for the week leading up to their date, had been complaining about working past midnight. It was just shy of 1 am, so Jisung suggested the brilliant idea of bothering Changbin, and Jeongin agreed immediately, the boy taking any chance to bully the other.

They got into the parking lot and Changbin caught sight of them walking up to the door after hooking up Jisung’s bike, groans unheard from outside the store but the two shared snickers watching the older boy bury his hand into his hands. They walked in with pizzazz, Jisung opening the door and Jeongin falling into his arms like the end to a dance, Jisung holding Jeongin by the waist while the other posed dramatically, knee bent and arms draped. Changbin grumbled and looked like he was going to strangle them when Jisung asked with faux innocence where was their welcome.

Even though he was acting like he hated their presence, they all knew that he appreciated them spending time with him on their date when the convenience store was empty and no one expected to come until morning broke. They were loud, yelling back in forth and filling the once silent store with banter, no one to call them off.

“Changbin-hyung, how many of these do you think I can fit in my mouth?”

“With your big mouth, maybe 20.”

“I watched him devour a Big Mac in three bites, that might not be wrong.”

“Wait really?”

They messed around at the counter, opening snacks they didn’t pay for yet and eating away, much to Changbin’s disdain, When Jisung started feeding Jeongin corn chips, obnoxiously cooing as Jeongin played along and taking them from Jisung’s fingers with similar noises, Changbin decided to put on a show and leave the premises with exaggerated annoyance. Jisung and Jeongin shared giggles as they waited for Changbin to come back, expecting the other to come back with a pleased smile from their reaction, but the other came back nervous, fingers fiddling with the store’s apron.

Their mood shifted, curious and worried.

“Hyung what’s wrong?” Jeongin was the first to ask.

And that’s when forever broke.

“Sung, I think your bike got stolen.”

Silence fell on them like a thick blanket. Jeongin looked at Jisung for some sort of reaction, and before he could, Jisung went running out the store. Jeongin was winded for a second before following him, finding him crouched in front of the bike stand. It was empty and Jeongin bit his lip. Jeongin missed it despite only knowing it for only that night, so he couldn’t imagine what Jisung was going through. He crouches side Jisung as well, slinging his arm around his back and Jisung leaned into him, hands covering his face but Jeongin knew Jisung was on the brink of tears.

Changbin came jogging up to them holding a plastic bag and handed it to Jeongin. Jeongin let go of Jisung to see what was inside, find their snacks rolled up and two ice creams they didn’t buy. Jeongin looked up with wide eyes and Changbin waved him off before he could insist to pay.

“I got it, just take Jisung somewhere.” He left no room for argument when he took off back into the store. Jeongin looked dumbly at the bag before standing up and readjusting his backpack straps. Jeongin bent down to nudge Jisung.

“Hyung, let’s go somewhere else, yeah?”

JIsung stood up, finally taking his hands away from his face and the sight broke Jeongin’s heart. His eyes were wet and red, cheeks blotchy with his lips bitten red. Jeongin took his hand, ignoring how it was wet with tears and they walked out the parking lot, Jeongin looking back to wave goodbye to Changbin through the window.

They settled at a nearby park, sitting on a bench with the bag of snacks beside them. Jisung doesn’t say anything, just blankly staring at the patch of grass in front of them. Jeongin purses his lips before gently shaking his shoulder. 

“Hyung?” 

Jisung looks at him with shiny eyes, but they don't shine with their usual sunlight but rather with unshed tears. Jeongin doesn’t think twice to move the bag of snacks from between him and to his other side, before surging forward to collect Jisung in his arms. Jisung whimpers when he wraps his arms around Jeongin’s back and clutches at his white sweater, the fabric turning a little gray from his tears.

They sat like that for a while, Jeongin whispered sweet nothings in Jisung’s ear and even hummed a little tune. Jisung pulls away with his face sticky and hair messy, strands that were beautifully brushed away falling over his forehead. He was more disheveled but Jeongin thought he was beautiful all the same. Jisung still clung onto Jeongin’s hands, but after a while he let out a shaky laugh.

“I’m sorry, Jeongin-ah. This was supposed to be our first date but it ended up with me being a complete loser, crying over my stupid bike.” He choked out, and Jeongin shook his head and held Jisung’s hands tighter.

“It’s completely fine, you just got your bike stolen and I could tell you loved it a lot. This date was wonderful and I had so much fun! I had such a great time with you.” Jeongin but his lip before starting again. “I was hoping that maybe this won’t be our last date.” He let out shyly.

Jisung whirled his head at the younger, who even though wore a soft blush over his cheeks, made eye contact with Jisung, shining hopefully and expectantly.

“You still want to go out with me? Even after this disaster of a date?”

Jeongin chuckled.

“I was hoping to ask for you to be my boyfriend...maybe.” 

Jisung stared incredulously at the boy.

“Me? A complete loser who just likes leather jackets for the aesthetic?” The boy was the personification of the question mark. Jeongin giggles, before leaning in. Jisung froze when Jeongin kissed the corner of his mouth and looked up at him for permission. Jisung blinked at him before nodding, thanking whatever god was out there when Jeongin finally kissed him on the lips. It was sweet and subtle, but filled with the reassurance Jisung was looking for. Jisung pressed back and he was encouraged by the upward curve of Jeongin’s lips against his, the younger’s hands leaving his and arms making their way to wrap around his neck, leaving Jisung’s hands to find their way to Jeongin’s waist, thumbing the fabric of the skirt.

They pulled away and stared in each other’s eyes, glinting with adoration, before Jeongin spoke.

“I knew you were a loser the moment we had our first conversation but I still fell for you all the same.” He smiled and Jisung let the remark fly over his head because his eyes were still wide and hopeful.

“Did that mean I did good?” He was referencing what Jeongin said earlier, making Jeongin giggle and give him another peck.

“Perfect.” 

Jisung broke into a wide smile and crashed into Jeongin, almost making the two topple over and land on the ice cream and snacks. Speaking of the snacks.

“Oh we should eat these before it melts.” Jeongin pulls away to grab the bag and take out the containers of ice cream. He cracks one open but is only met with green liquid with chunks of chocolate swimming in it. He slumps, a little upset at the melted ice cream but Jisung just takes the carton and chugs it before Jeongin could pout at it more.

“Wait hyung that’s-” Jeongin barely gets out before Jisung makes a disgusted noise as he yanks the carton away from his mouth, face showing utter disgust as he cringes at the mint flavor. “-mint chocolate.” Jeongin finishes in a fit of giggles as Jisung sticks out his tongue as if to spare himself for a few moments before having to deal with the rest of the ice cream stuck on it.

Jeongin takes the other carton and gives it to him to cleanse his palette, the other flavor being simple vanilla, which he takes and gulps down that carton as well. Even over downing the vanilla, he’s still making a stink face and Jeongin claps his back with a laugh.

“Stop being dramatic, now lets see who can fit more of these in our mouths.” He holds up a package of assorted marshmallows. 

“Let’s see if you really can fit 20 in there.”

-

Jisung does get his bike back.

Changbin got it back for him because the fucker who stole it turned out to be a preteen kid who Changbin knew, the kid being a child of a sweet married couple that came often to buy peanuts and cat food. Changbin threatened and used his intimidating build to get the kid to fess up into stealing the bike and getting it back for Jisung. He was basically saying he was going to snitch.

Jisung cried tears of joy and tackled Jeongin to the ground when the boy walked into the studio, telling him the good news between peppered kisses and pulling out giggle after giggle from the boy, shocking everyone in the studio.

“You guys sealed the deal?” Minho was all too excited as he was shaking Chan by the shoulders happily, Chan not caring at all judging from his proud dad smile. Jisung climbed off of Jeongin and pulled him up, the two all pretty smiles and showing off their held hands.

“Fucking finally.” Changbin murmurs. “You should’ve seen them at the convenience store, they were disgusting.” He complained but he was smiling too.

“You love us~” Jisung sang and laid dramatically into Jeongin’s arms like they did when they walked into the store, but this time switching roles. The room erupted with giggles when the new couple straightened themselves out.

Jeongin moved away first, making his way to his beloved keyboard and pulling out his phone to pull up the notes he had to run over, pulling his baby blue cardigan to his elbows and crossing his baggy denim clean clad legs. Jisung made his way to Chan at the desk, pulling out his notebook and kicking up his black platform sneakers on the table and leaned back on his chair. Despite starting originally sitting with Chan, he found himself gravitating towards Jeongin, sitting close to him on the seat in front of the keyboard.

He felt Jeongin subconsciously lean into his warmth, the baby blue a stark contrast against his black leather. They pulled but also pushed towards each other in a way that was so odd and almost foreign.

But when Jeongin’s larger hand wrapped around his, the softness of his cardigan pressing against his wrist, and he shot him that million-watt smile that leaves Jisung breathless every time, Jisung can’t help but think he wouldn’t want to have this any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> my job here is to feed the jeongin/Virtually Anyone tag because i and skz love him


End file.
